


first snow

by joyland



Series: johnyong chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mistletoe, Morning Cuddles, Shy Lee Taeyong, Single Parent Lee Taeyong, Winter, once again idk how to tag, taeyong is kind of a dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyland/pseuds/joyland
Summary: Johnny is a godsend.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnyong chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100891
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!! technically it’s tomorrow, because there’s still a few hours until the 15th, but i got impatient :,) i’ve been thinking about this for so long guys... and i finally decided to write it - as a gift to me and you!!  
> title from first snow by lovelyz.

“Papa!”

The voice of Taeyong’s seven year old son shrilled throughout his bedroom, bouncing off the walls and launching right into Taeyong’s ears. Donghyuck never woke his father up at these hours, so Taeyong assumed _something_ must’ve happened as he groaned and rolled over. His gaze met his son’s face, who didn’t look tired at all. In fact, he had a  _ smile _ on his face. Now Taeyong was really interested.

He sat up in bed, reaching over his son’s smaller body to turn on the bedside lamp. “What happened, baby?” Taeyong questioned in a sleepy whisper. Donghyuck simply just tugged on his father’s arm, slipping off the mattress and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Taeyong grew even more suspicious by this. His son bouncing and smiling, with absolutely no words for him - had this been some weird nightmare? He found himself slipping into these kinds of dreams lately, and he didn’t want to know what happened next.

Instead of Donghyuck pulling him into the closet, resulting in some crazy ending, he gently pulled his wrist and guided him down the hallway. It was dimly lit by the flickering ceiling light. The flickering always ticked Taeyong off, and he kept swearing to himself he’d get it fixed.

Donghyuck led Taeyong through the hallway, and over to the front entrance. He peeked through the window right by the front door’s frame. Taeyong was still processing the sudden actions made by his child, but snapped back into it once he saw a tall shadow of a man hovering at the window.

Taeyong grabbed Donghyuck by the shoulders, tugging him behind the door so whoever was standing outside had no view of him. This caused Donghyuck to whine, looking over at his father and squirming out of his arms.

“Papa! It’s just Johnny!”

_Johnny_.

Taeyong had only interacted with their neighbor Johnny a few times - or, interacted face to face. Johnny had a small black Cavalier puppy, and whenever Donghyuck and Taeyong would sit out on the porch, they’d see Johnny with his little dog strolling about the neighborhood.

Donghyuck  _ always _ insisted to let his father go play with the puppy. It took him a little bit to convince Taeyong, because he would always tell him he didn’t want to bother their neighbor. That is, until Johnny noticed the pair and raised his arm up to wave them over.

And baby Hyuck was always happy to interact with the puppy.

While Donghyuck would pet the small dog, Taeyong and Johnny briefly chatted about.. adult stuff. Who’s recently moved in, events happening around the neighborhood, all the stuff his son had no interest in hearing.

Taeyong was still awkward around Johnny, no matter how many times the two have talked. And he was especially shy when he opened the door, Johnny standing in the doorframe with that perfect smile while Taeyong looked a mess.

He looked disgruntled as the cold air harshly whipped at him. His small figure was drowning in a loose white tee, and it just slightly hung over his shoulder, due to the collar being so wide.

Johnny took a second to take in the sight in front of him. He wanted to chuckle, but he could tell by the look on Taeyong’s face that that was the last thing he should do.

“Do you remember my heater I was talking about a while ago?”

How could he forget? It seemed to be the main topic Johnny brought up during their little discussions. Taeyong simply just nodded - he didn’t have words at the moment.

“Well,” Johnny started, “it broke. Again. I know!” He rubbed a hand over his forehead, looking down at his feet. “It’s been pestering me for  _ months _ , Taeyong. But that’s not why I’m here.”

Oh, right. Taeyong still didn’t know why the  _ hell _ his neighbor was standing outside his home at three in the damn morning.

“I know it doesn’t seem appropriate, as we’ve only seen each other a few times, but you seem to be the only one I can trust. Do you mind if I stay for tonight while I get someone to come in and fix it?”

Taeyong gulped. His six foot something absolutely gorgeous neighbor, asking to stay the night at his house. His messy house, with his son’s toys scattered on the floor in random parts of the house and blankets placed all around as well.

Taeyong heard Johnny break out into apologies, mentioning how cold it was and how he promises he’ll pay him back. He thought for a moment. It  _ was _ pretty cold outside, considering he was standing there shakily with goosebumps growing into his slender arms. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of this God of a man, but his gut was telling him to be considerate.

“Yes.”

Johnny stopped rambling and looked at Taeyong with wide eyes. “You’ll let me stay?” He spoke, with a stutter. To this, Taeyong nodded again and flashed a slight smile - thebest he could give at the moment. It must’ve been contagious, because Johnny grinned as well and began to thank the latter as he stepped inside the warm home.

When he figured he should stop apologizing, he knelt down to Donghyuck’s level and pinched his cheek. “Look who I brought.” He whispered, his small black dog trailing after him into the house. 

Taeyong melted as he watched his son giggle, after eliciting the loudest gasp. Donghyuck instantly dived in to pet the small pup, and Johnny smiled up at him. Taeyong felt a hot blush creep onto his cheeks, rushing down his neck - he hoped it wasn’t visible in the darkness.

“Thank you, Taeyong.” Johnny said one last time.

After tucking Hyuck into bed with Johnny’s dog, who so willingly jumped into bed and fell into slumber with, Taeyong caught himself plopping down on the couch where Johnny was just getting himself comfortable for the night.

A lot was revealed in those few minutes that they sat together. Johnny and his pup - who’s name was Ruby - moved in a year ago after he finally escaped from a toxic relationship. Hearing that broke Taeyong’s heart - he knew how it felt, because he experienced it firsthand with Donghyuck’s mom. He made sure to tell him about that, just so he didn’t feel alone.

Johnny worked as a chef at a restaurant downtown, which had some fancy name Taeyong couldn’t remember. He’d been working there for three years. He slipped in some flirty comment about eventually cooking for Taeyong on a real date, which brought back the blush on the boy’s cheeks.

Taeyong enjoyed his small chat with Johnny. He didn’t know this little run in would bring them closer - but it did.

How did he end up in Johnny’s arms?

Taeyong can’t remember going to sleep, but he was definitely sure he remembered heading down the hall to his room -  _ right _ ? Or was that to brush his teeth?

It doesn’t really matter how at this point, all Taeyong knew was his small body was being spooned by Johnny’s much larger figure. He was facing the television right in front of the couch, and he could see Johnny sleeping right behind him.

Was it weird that he enjoyed this?

He let his thoughts travel for a bit. He wouldn’t really mind waking up like this every morning, he felt at peace taking in his neighbor’s scent. Every breath he took, he could smell the man’s expensive cologne, seeping into his nostrils which put him at ease.

He would’ve thought for a while longer, until he heard a chuckle behind him. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Johnny spoke up, which made Taeyong blush, once again. He knew that this time it would definitely be visible, due to the light from outside shining into the living room.

Taeyong rose to his feet, straightening out his shirt and smiling down at the man. “Good morning to you.” He said, and got only a nod in response from Johnny. 

He had gone into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In the middle of a conversation about Taeyong’s work, Donghyuck pattered into the kitchen along with Ruby and greeted the two of them. He thinks it was the aroma of the chocolate pancakes that woke the two up.

They’d eaten their breakfast together at the dining table, and afterwards, Taeyong had let Johnny use his bathroom to freshen up and shower. He sat down on the couch, a sigh escaping his lips as he did so. Donghyuck sat on the couch across from them, scratching just behind the small pup’s ears.

“I had lots of fun, papa.” Donghyuck spoke up, and looked over at his father. Taeyong smiled, and brought his legs up, crossing them and placing his elbows on either knee. “I’m glad to hear that, Hyuck!” He said. He really was happy to hear that he had fun with the neighbor and his puppy - even if they had been asleep the whole time that the man was staying.

Taeyong and Hyuck were discussing about what they were going to do during his winter break, when Johnny emerged from the bathroom with a smile. He ran a hand through his damp hair, and made his way into the living room, seating himself next to the young boy.

“I think you should live here forever, Johnny.”

Taeyong choked, cringing at his son’s words and waving his hands. He was about to stammer a retort, but Johnny just laughed and dismissed Taeyong’s actions. “I really wish I could,” he started, “but I have my own house to care for. Maybe the next time my heater breaks, I’ll stay here for a while longer. Ok, Hyuckie?”

_Hyuckie_. Taeyong felt as if he could melt into a puddle of soft mush right on the couch. Johnny was a godsend - he truly appreciated the way he handled his son’s bizarre mind and how he spoke it. 

He mouthed a  _ thank you _ , to which Johnny nodded and smiled in response to.

Johnny slipped on his coat, making his way over to the entrance with his pup following behind him. He said his goodbyes to a sad Donghyuck earlier in the living room. His heart ached when the boy protested, but of course, he promised he’d be back soon.

Johnny opened his mouth to speak, presumably to thank Taeyong, but he pressed a finger to his lips with a small giggle. “It’s ok.” Taeyong said. “You’re always welcome here whenever you need it.”

That’s when Johnny wrapped his arms around the latter, squeezing as if it was the last time they’d ever see each other. Taeyong inhaled that scent again, that scent he loved so much and wished could be the only scent he’d ever smell for the rest of his life.

After a moment of silence and swaying, Johnny spoke up. “Taeyong?” He whispered, pulling away, but still with his arms around the boy. Taeyong gave him a confused look. Johnny pointed up at the ceiling, and Taeyong’s jaw dropped as he looked up.

That stupid fucking mistletoe he hung up as a decoration.

Taeyong stammered and tried to move themselves away from the decoration, and in the middle of it, Johnny squeezed his forearms as a way to ease the boy and quiet him.

The next thing Taeyong felt was Johnny’s hands cupping his cheeks, and his soft lips clashing against his.

Johnny was kissing him. Kissing him in a way that he had never been kissed before. So lovingly and filled with affection. Taeyong swore that this was a life-changing kiss, that when Johnny left he would turn out a completely different person.

They lasted like this for a little, before Taeyong realized what was happening was real and he wrapped his arms loosely around Johnny’s neck. This was a little difficult, considering they had a large height difference and Taeyong was now on his tip toes. But Johnny just lowered himself, leaning forward slightly and snaking his arms around the latter’s waist to pull him closer.

_ Oh my god. _

Their kiss lasted for just a few more seconds, before Johnny pulled away and smiled down at Taeyong, who’s lips looked swollen. He laughed and pinched his cheek, earning a groan from the shorter male.

“I’ll see you around, Taeyong.” Johnny said, slipping on his shoes and giving Taeyong’s hand a squeeze. He nodded and beamed at the man, quite appalled at how he swiftly snapped back to that calm and confident demeanor after the kiss they just shared.

“I’ll see you around too. Johnny.”

With that, the door closed behind the tall man and Taeyong stood alone at the entrance. He was definitely going to inform Ten about this - even if he knew he wouldn’t believe it unless he saw it with his own eyes.

He made his way up the stairs, happily striding over to the couch where Donghyuck sat, this time without Ruby by his side. Taeyong gently rubbed his son’s forearm, and the corner of his lips tugged up into a smile.

“What a day, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!! comments and kudos are vvv appreciated!! merry christmas!!


End file.
